1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a volatile material dispensing system and, more specifically, to a dispenser capable of controlling the dispensing of a volatile material from a cartridge.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Adjustable passive dispensers are popular worldwide and, as such, consumers' demands as to the capabilities and aesthetics of such dispensers are diverse. It is therefore desirable to create a dispensing system that can easily and inexpensively be adapted to conform to local market demands and user preferences. For example, common passive dispensers utilize a volatile material refill cartridge disposed therein, however, various localities use different sized refill cartridges. It would be beneficial to manufacturers to manufacture a single dispenser that can be sold in various markets regardless of the size of the refill cartridges sold in that market. It is also beneficial to consumers to not have to worry about inserting the properly sized refill cartridge within the appropriate dispenser. Thus, there is a need for a dispenser that can receive various sized refill cartridges without compromising the performance of the dispenser.
In addition to the above-noted technical capabilities, the aesthetic appearance and size of such dispensers is also an important issue, especially with dispensers that are used and displayed in a user's car or home. Dispensers that are used in an automobile are often attached to a visor or some other visible location, in which the design of the dispenser may be readily observed. Larger, bulkier dispensers are less aesthetically pleasing and take up more visual space in the vehicle. Thus, it is important to minimize the visual weight of the dispenser. Further, while prior art dispensers are designed with current market preferences in mind, the appearance of these dispensers is not easily and inexpensively modifiable, such that manufacturers and consumers can change the appearance of the dispenser to keep up with current market trends and evolving preferences. Rather, manufacturers have to currently redesign and manufacture new dispensers to keep up with the changing market and consumers must buy a completely new dispenser in response to their changing preferences.
Therefore, there exists a need for a dispenser that is adaptable to different market specifications, both technically and aesthetically, while still providing users with an easy to use adjustable passive dispenser.